(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses that is convertible into a case for keeping the eyeglasses so as to facilitate carding and prevent possible loss thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows the prior art. A case 1 is provided for keeping a conventional pair of eyeglasses 12. The case 1 has a fastening hook 11 on one side for attaching the case to a pocket or the like. As the eyeglasses 12 and the case 1 are two separate articles, the eyeglasses 12 have to be taken out from the case 1 for use or put back thereinto for keeping purposes when not in use. Besides, earpieces 121 of the eyeglasses 12 have to be extended, or opened so that they can be worn on the user's face. Besides, if the eyeglasses 12 are lost or broken, the case 1 may become useless since it may not match other sizes of eyeglasses.